One shots
by imaboutthatlife
Summary: Boredem One shots
1. Sorry-Ciara

Im very Bored So i decided to do some one shots Based Off of the Song Sorry By Ciara

Hey baby Its Mercy Pick up the phone i need to talk to you Or just come over Ill be in shower so yeah you know the rest

Puck Listened to the message well dang it must be serious time to go see my baby

**10 mins later pucks in mercys room waiting for her**

****Puck Baby Im here !

Mercy Hey Hold on Be out in a Min

******Mercys phone starts ringing**

**Oh You wanna know if I was moving on without you**

**I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you**

**To tell the truth I've thinking bout you lately  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you**

****Mercy Hey Baby can you checked u message me Please Mercy yelled

Puck Kay Baby

Reads message **Hey Beautiful i had a wonderful weekend with you**

** Its was amazing especially you **

** Well i love you Baby hope to here from you**

** soon Love always **

** Sam Aka White Chocolate ;)**

****Puck Hold up she is cheating on me ! MERCY WHO THE HELL IS SAM AND WHAT WAS AMAZING ABOUT YOUR WEEKEND AND WHY IS HE AKA WHITE CHOCOLATE I THOUGHT YOU HAD BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF IN NEW YORK !

Mercy Came running out the bathroom and grabbed her phone !

Puck Answer me ! I want answers now !

Mercy Baby idi-

Puck Dont Baby me Tell me the truth now

Mercy I didnt want you to find out like this i was about to tell you but

Puck But what

Mercy But looks like you found out before i had the chance to say anything

Puck Well No do But Why

Mercy Okay Listen you remeber that time when we went to new york a year ago for my clothing line

Pucks Yes

Mercy well thats where i met sam at the club and we started talking and lead to more than intended

Puck So your telling me you have been sleeping with him for about a year and im just know finding out about it

Mercy Yeah we have been so busy im Sooooo Sorry ! I didnt think it was going to lead this far !

All I wanna say...  
Girl I wanna say...  
I'm saying that I'm sorry...

Ooh ooh, ooh, ooh

August 4th, we were chilling at the house  
Said I'm done, I told you to get out  
Didn't mean a word that I said  
Cause I was hoping you would come back

Cause I tried and tried  
And I cried and cried  
Up late at night and I hurt  
And I tried to fight and I cried to god  
Oh please let it just work  
And I'm going crazy with you  
You got me so confused  
Cause you walked away, and I walked away  
And we should've stayed baby

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry  
And I'm in love with you  
Baby I want this, baby I want this  
Say baby I'll do what it takes  
And I will be here all the way baby

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry

You wanna know if I was moving on without you  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you  
To tell the truth I've thinking bout you lately  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you

Christmas day, you said you had a ring  
But you changed your mind  
Too caught up in the streets  
Boy your truth is hard to believe  
Why are you really scared of me

Cause I tried and tried  
And I cried and cried  
Up late at night and I hurt  
Cause I put in mine,  
And worked all the time and you never put in your work  
And I'm going crazy with you  
You got me so confused  
Cause you walked away, and I walked away  
And we should've stayed baby

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry  
And I'm in love with you  
Baby I want this, baby I want this  
Say baby I'll do what it takes  
And I will be here all the way baby

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry

You wanna know if I was moving on without you  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you  
To tell the truth I've thinking bout you lately  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you

I miss the way you hold me  
The way you touch me  
I miss the way you kiss me yeah  
All I wanna do, do, do, do, do  
All I wanna do  
Is say that I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
So sorry baby

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry  
And I'm in love with you  
Baby I want this, baby I want this  
Say baby I'll do what it takes  
And I will be here all the way baby

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry  
Baby I'm sorry

You know I think about you sometimes  
I wonder how you are  
Are you happy  
You see I know  
What we had was special  
And I know you know it too  
I miss you  
I really miss you...

Puck In this Bed ?

Mercy Heck NO !

Puck Where ?

Mercy Why does it matter ?

Puck IT MATTERS BECAUSE MY SUPPOSE TO BE LOYAL GIRLFRIEND CHEATED ON ME FOR A YEAR AND I DIDNT SUSPECT ANYTHING !

Mercy His house

Puck IM GOING TO BEAT HIM UP SO BAD

Mercy Noah your not going to do anything to my fiance !

Puck Your what !

Mercy whispers my fiance !

Puck Thats why you wouldn't accept my proposal

Mercy Well Duhh Sorry to break it to you But I never loved you !

Puck Puts his hand up to hit her

Mercy Hit me and you will regret for the rest of your life !

Puck Why you do this to me ?

Mercy i didnt do anything you just didnt realize i was slipping Away

Puck ...

Mercy Again I sorry for putting you through this but you should of payed attention

Also we are done Please loose my number and this address and everything else that reminds you of me

Bye Puck Again im so sorry

* * *

A year later Puck is at home watching e news

Reporter Wooohoooooooo We Just confirmed that Top Faishon designer Mercy Jones is Official Married to Country Singer Sam Evans Awww well we wish you guys the best And congrats Mercy On your Marriage and your Pregnancy

* * *

Ahahahaahahahahaahahahahaaha ha ! One shot i was bored but whatever please review and tell me what you think Please

So gooooooooo Review Review Review

Love always Me :)


	2. In Love W Another Man-Jazmine Sullivan

Based Off In Love with another man By Jazmine Sulivan (: Video and songs And do not own Glee or chris brown or the song

* * *

Sam: Im telling you Chris Mercy is cheating on me

Chris: And why would you think such a thing !

Sam: Because MJ has been distant and thats not like her Also she is always having late nights at the studio !

Chris For a fact i know Mercy is working really hard on that new album so yeah

Sam: True But still its every night man !

Chris Just talk to her Kay Bro i have to go see you later( leaves house Texts mercy)

20 mins later mercy walks in

Mercy Hey Baby

Sam Hey we need to talk

Mercy About ?

Sam You being distant

Mercy How am i being distant

Sam The late working hours at the studio the always i have to go on a business trip

Mercy Well Im sorry that this album is a piece of work !

Sam Mercy Babe you know i didnt mean it like that

Mercy You thii thi think im cheating on you ! Why on earth would you think that and you know our relationship was open and we only become official 2ago

Sam Yeah ik But i have a wuestion who where you seeing when are relationship was open ?

Mercy Sam that is none of your business

Sam Aha You must be still seeing him and he must be a friend of mind

Mercy And if i am ?

Sam Than we are over

Mercy Really sam you really think im still seeing this person and why do you think its a friend of yours

Sam Because if it was anybody else you would of told me

Mercy ...

Sam See so who is it ? Huh

Mercy Umm Hold up why though that was so 2 days ago

Sam Whatever im dropping it for now Lets go to bed

Mercy Im going home i just came because yeah

Sam Why

Mercy Because i don't want to stay here

Sam Well fine than

* * *

**Mercy texting chris **

**MJ Ugh i think he is coming close about us -_-**

**Chris Dont stress is about it Kay we ended it for the best**

**MJ I know But i still have feelings for you**

**Chris i still have feelings for you too Hey you should come over **

**MJ Kay Im on my way see you soon im using the key so meet me in your bedroom **

**Chirs kay**

* * *

10 mins later in chris room

Mercy: I missed you Jumps on top of him and straddles him

Chris I missed you too *kisses her*

Mercy Ugh we cant kay ?

Chris I know why did you say yes to making it offical

Mercy i dont know i do like him but not how i like you *kisses him *

Chris i thought you said no kissing

Mercy Forgot What i said Starts kissing him again and turns into a full blown make out session

Sam: WTF ! Why ? When ? How ?

Mercy: Jumped off Of Chris Wha Whaa are you doing here ?

Sam: I should be asking you the sam thing but i think i found my answer

Mercy Sam its not what you think

Sam So your saying seeing my girlfriend straddling and kissing my bestfriend is not what i think

Chris Dude calm down

Sam Calm down your going to tell me to calm down Because the guy mercy was seeing during are open relationship was you !

Mercy Let me explain Please

Sam Go ahead

Mercy Okay me and Chris have been on and off for about 3 years because a guy or girl would come and yeah

Sam Really Mercy you should told me this !

Mercy Im sorry that i didnt im so sorry !

Sam Save it i hope you guys have a happy life together !

Mercy Starts crying

Chris Baby its okay everything will be find !

Mercy i hope sniffs

* * *

**2 days later mercy is performing at the BET awards**

****Chris Hey U nervous ?

Mercy Yeah a little bit also to sing this song since sam is out their with his friend Jazmine Sulivan

Chris It will be find i think he will love this song Kay

Mercy Kay Im sorry you lost your bestfriend

Chris Hey it isnt you fault Kay

Mercy Kay

**Next we have the Award winning singer Mercy J Singing her new Song In love with another Man **

****Mercy Hello everybody hope you guys are having a good time this song goes out to my ex :)

If I could... could forget him  
I would... please believe me  
And I know that I should throw the towel in  
But baby it's not... not that easy  
You treat me so much better than him  
And if I was sane there'd be no competition  
But... but I'm in love with someone else  
And I'm so sorry  
I'm in love with another man  
And I know it ain't right

You should go and find someone else  
Who can treat you right  
Give you the world  
Someone who understands the man you are  
Cause baby you shine so bright  
And I would just dim your star  
A girl who'll treat you like you treat them  
Boy I know there's plenty women  
Who would love to have a man like you  
But I'm in love with someone else...  
I'm so sorry baby  
I know I ain't right... no no no no no no  
For what I did to you baby

I can't explain why it's him and not you  
But at the end of the day baby I just don't want to  
Cause he ain't no doctor  
And we always seem to fight, he ain't got the perfect body  
And sometimes he don't even treat me right  
Oh but when I'm with him, but when I'm with him  
When I'm with him, ain't nobody else like it  
I'm so sorry baby that I have to do this to you  
But I can't go on pretending...  
Cause I love him, I love him  
And I'm so sorry... do you hear me?  
I'm so sorry but I love that man  
I love that man...  
He ain't always right, but he's just right for me  
I'm in love with another man... and I'm so sorry...  
But I love someone else...

Everybody starts Clapping And some you can her sniffing

Mercy Thank you thank you walks off stage

Chris Babe that was beautiful

Mercy Thank you lets go back to are seat

**Adele: Well Dang that made me tear up That was a wonderful Performance Next we have...**

**On their way back to their seat they see sam coming towards them**

****Sam: hey Can i talk to you mercy for a min

Mercy Sure

Sam Thanks for the song and i know your truly sorry

Mercy Your wlecome

Sam And i was hoping we can leave this in the past

Mercy Sure

Sam Kay By the way you guys make a cute couple

Mercy Thanks so do you and Jazmine

* * *

8months Later

Enews: Wow I just found out some great news Jazmine Sulivan And Mercy J are both engaged. Jazmine is engaged to Sam Evans And Mercy is engaged to Chris Brown Woow Amazing here is a picture of all of them on a double date Mercy and Jazz showing each other their engagement ring while chris and sam shake their heads

Hope all four of you the best From e news

* * *

The end :))) Review


	3. Marriage ?

Oneshot just whatever comes to mind Kay note mercedes has the jennifer hudson body just alot of butt and chest

* * *

Mercy: Hey Baby Im home

Sam: In the kitchen

Mercy: Hey *Kisses him*

Sam: Hi *kisses Back* what do you want to do to night

Mercy: Perhaps lets go to the club with Puck,finn,kurt,Tina,San,Brit, and Quinn

Sam: Aha you had this plan already Huh?

Mercy: Pretty much you down to go tho

Sam: yeah Lets do it

Mercy: Kay Im going to find something sexy wear

Sam: Aye nothing to sexy I am not in the mood for fighting a dude today

Mercy Laughing Okay

**45mins later mercy comes down the stairs wearing A Black and grey corset with black and grey leather pants with Black Platform heels and hair curled to her back Also Black smokey eye with black and grey eye shadow**

Sam: Danggg! Baby You look sexy

Mercy: I know thats what i aim for

Sam: Aha Cocky much

Mercy Shut up you like it Lol

Sam: True you ready

Mercy Yep lets do this

* * *

**At the Club**

Mercy: Hey Everybody

Puck,finn,kurt,Tina,San,Brit, and Quinn: Heyyy

Kurt: Diva You look Cute

Mercy: Thanks Diva you dont look to bad your self Winks

Sam: Kurt Back off she is mine

**Lil' Mamma gotta ass so fat**  
**I ain't never seen it twerk like that**  
**So when she turn around and work it**  
**Back it up and dump it**  
**Ask her who she twerkin' for like tha**t

Mercy: Aye this my song Baby lets go twerk

Sam: Yeahh! Lets go

Mercy A little to excited ?

Sam: Aha Whatever

**She say she twerkin' it for daddy**  
**Twerk-twerkin' it for daddy**  
**She say she twerkin' it for daddy**  
**Twerk-twerkin' it for daddy**  
**She say she twerkin' it for daddy**  
**Twerk-twerkin' it for daddy**  
**She say she twerkin' it for daddy**  
**Twerk-twerkin' it for daddy**

**Go Go**

**Clap it up, clap it up**  
**It's a celebration**  
**Shawty layin' on the money man**  
**I think she played all kinda girls**  
**Black, Puerto Rican, Asian**  
**White Girl fat ass look so amazin'**

Mercy: Starts Twerkin all up on Sam

Sam: Holds Her hips and grinds with her

Mercy: Rolls her hips and dips

Sam God Dang woman are you trying to kill me

Mercy Aye you asked for it

**Song ends**

Sam: Lets go back to are seats

San: Dangggg That was hot !

Mercy: Lol Calm down i just gave him what he asked for

Kurt: Mhhmm Whatever

Mercy You guys are funny

They all say Mhmmm And party for a couple more hours

Mercy: Yay i can finally take these heels off

Sam: Lol wow

Mercy Hah Not funny so what are we doing tomorrow *getting in bed and turns on tv*

Sam Hits lights off and gets in bed with her * Well we are going ice skating tomorrow

Mercy Really ?

Sam: Yep

Mercy Okay that sounds fun but if i bust my butt im killing you

Sam Aha i thought you know how to ice Skate ?

Mercy: I do But i dont trust you lol

Sam: Ahah Whatever *kisses her * I love you Mercedes Amber Jones

Mercy: Kisses him back I love you Sam Evans II

Sam: Baby We should stop its getting late

Mercy Aha that never stopped you before

Sam: I know but we have a busy day ahead i promise it will happen

Mercy Aha Holding you to that Okay Night Baby

Sam Night Mercy

* * *

The Next Day

Sam: Wake up Baby

Mercy Ughh What time is it

Sam: 11:00

Mercy Sits up Really

Sam: Yeah we are leaving to go ice skating at 1:30 so go and get ready use time wisley and found is already made

Mercy: Kkay Baby Be out the bathroom in a while

**2 hours later **

**Mercy Comes down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans Purple off the shoulder shirt with a black blazer Purple scarf and black boots Make up Smokey eye and purple eyeshadow and hair loose curls**

Sam Aww Baby you look Pretty

Mercy Thank you Sammy

Sam You ready to go

Mercy Yep lets go skate are butts off

**At Ice skating ring**

Mercy Why are we the only People here

Sam Because i rented it out just for us

Mercy Aww Baby thats so sweet I love you

Sam I love you too Lets start skating

Mercy Kay

**45mins later**

Sam Hey Baby ill be right back

Mercy Okay Sammy

**10 mins later Mercy not paying attention and sam goes behind her and taps her she turns around and he is on one knee**

Sam: Mercy You are the best thing that has every happened to me...And im glad i met you Because with out you i would be nothing but dirt in the road. For 2 years you had been there for me through thick and thin So im saying its time to make it offical and a life time So Mercedes Amber Jones Will you marry Me ?

Mercy Crying slightly Nodds her Head Yee Yes I will marry you

Sam Slids the Ring on her finger and Stands up and kisses her

**People start cheering and clapping **

****Mercy turns around and sees her Friends and family

**10 mins after everybody calms down Friends and family are ice skating and enjoying each others company**

****Kurt: Diva Im so Happy for you

Mercy And thank you Kurt

Kurt: So are you going to tell you fans

Mercy Im going to write a song and perform it at my concert next week so that means i wont be wearing my ring for a whole week

Kurt Aww Thats so sweet i know they are going to be so happy for you

Sam comes wraps his arms around mercedes waist

Mercy Turns around and whispers in his ear * Im going to jump your bones when we get home *

Sam *face turns bright red* Mmmhmm i cant wait

Kurt Aww you too are so cute

Mercys mom comes by

Mercys Mom: Im so happy for you too it was about time

Mercy: I know right im glad he did it

Sam: Im glad i did it too

**A week later at her concert **

****Sam: Baby calm Down

Mercy: Im trying but i dont know how they are going to take this

Sam: they will Be happy for you and support you they are your Fans

Mercy I know Baby I Love you Kisses him

Sam; I love you too Hey dont start something you cant finish

Mercy Who said i wont finish i will finish it when we get home

Sam: And i will be enjoying it because you have been a freak

Mercy you werent complaining

Sam; I know and im not now

**Mercy on in 20secs**

****Sam: you will do great

Mercy I hope

Mercy: Hey Everybody How are you guys doing tonight ? Well i have some news to tell you so im going to do it in a song

**It Was Valentines Day February The 14Th  
My Baby Took Me To A Special Place  
Said He Had A Surprise For Me  
He Told Me To Close My Eyes  
So That I Could Not See And When I Opened Them Up  
He Was On One Knee Reachin' For My Hand (That's When)**

He Proposed To Me- He Proposed With A Diamond Ring  
I Started Crying- He Placed It On My Finger And I Said  
Yes- He Proposed To Me- He Proposed With A Diamond  
Ring I Couldn't Believe It I Looked In His Eyes And I  
Said Yes.

I'll Never Forget That Night- It Was 8:43 Pm To Be  
Precise  
He Looked In My Eyes And Said-You've Made Me The  
Happiest Man Alive. Soon As I Got Home I Called My  
Mother On The Phone- Said Momma You Won't Believe What Just Happened To Me

We Will Be Together-This I Know  
We Will Love Forever My Heart Told Me So  
If You Promise To Hold Me Tight And Never Let Me Go  
We'll Be Husband And Wife  
For The Rest Of Our Live

****Mercy: So it is out Im engaged and 1 month pregnant

**Fans start screaming and going crazy *Yayyyyyyyyyy Awww im so happy ***

**Back stage**

****Sam: wait hold up your pregnant !

Mercy: Yes

Sam: Wait what why are you just telling me this Baby Im so Happy !

Mercy Because i wanted to surprise you also i found out the day before you asked me to be your wife

Sam : Well you just made me the happiest guy ever I love you

Mercy I love you too

* * *

Theeeeeeeeeeeeeee Enddddddddddd

P.s im working on Love and Hate now Should be up in the next couple of days So review Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes


	4. Age aint nothing but a number

One Shot ! Bored and im sick :/

Summary: Mercedes is a senior at Valley High and Sam is her teacher for her history class

Song used Age aint nothing but a number

* * *

**It all started at the beginning of the school year Mercy walked and to her class and saw looking fine as ever. Mercedes decided that it was just a little crush and she does have a boyfriend Named Chris. But also so an interest in her and didnt stop it some times after class he make her stay and flirt with her while helping her with her Homework even though she was an A student. So thats where it all began**

Sam: Heres the bell ring Okay Class thats all i have today hope you guys have a great weekend. And Mercedes Stay after class for your makeup work you missed

Mercy: Okay

Sam: Closes the door and locks it I missed you

Mercy: Sam stop it your my teacher

Sam: And i know you want all up on this

Mercy: Sam Look You are so fine But i have a boyfriend that i really like also Im under age

Sam: And just fine we can still hang out right

Mercy: sure but no funny business

Sam: Okay so what are you doing this weekend

Mercy: Nothing

Sam: Well than tell your parents that you will be with your best friend for the weekend but you will really be with me

Mercy: For the Whole weekend Really ?

Sam: yes really

Mercy: Fine but be glad you are cute

Sam: I know by the way loving the way them high wasted shorts look on you

Mercy: Right they make my ass Look fabulous *winks*

Sam: Groans

Mercy: Anyway i do need my makeup work

Sam: Kay

Mercy: thank you well i have to go get some clothes from my house and tell my parents so send text me your address gives him her number see you later sammy

**Later that evening at Apartment **

Sam:goes to get the door Evening Mercedes

Mercy: Hey sam Nice apartment

Sam: Thank you would you like anything to drink

Mercy: No thank so sam what am i doing here

Sam: getting to know you

Mercy: What is there to know about me you have my file

Sam: I know but im talking about physically

Mercy: Takes a deep breath Sam Her iphone 5 starts ringing

Mercy puts it on Speaker

**Chris: Hey Sexii**

**Mercy: Oh Hey Babe Whats up**

**Chris: Oh nothing much just wondering if i can get some extra studying with my girl since my parents are gone **

**Mercy: Mmm What kind of studying**

**Chris: Oh you know something physical with less clothes**

**Mercy: Aww Babe i would love to but im busy**

**Chris: Aww doing what**

**Mercy: I have some things to take care of but nothing to worry about**

**Chris: Okay**

**Mercy: when will your parents be back**

**Chris: In two weeks**

**Mercy: Okay ill promise ill make it up to you**

**Chris: Kay Sexii So talk to you later **

**Mercy: Yeah Bye chris**

Sam was listening the whole time

Sam: ehh

Mercy: Jealous that im with him and not you

Sam: No

Mercy: You sure about that

Sam: Maybe next convo

Mercy: Ahaha

Sam; Decides to be bold and kisses her

Mercy: Kisses back Sam we cant

Sam: Why merce because i know you want to

Mercy: Age difference

Sam; and you will be legal soon after you graduate

Mercy: Mhmm true but still

Sam: Mercy look me and the eye and tell me you dont want this

Mercy: Just kisses him back

* * *

And to think that fatal night was 6months ago and we are in March of 2013 where i will be graduating in 3months. After that night me and sam couldnt keep are hands off each other even though their was an age differnce. After week of messing around and cheating on Chris i found out chris cheated on me that same night so i broke it off with him And i know sam was Happy as can be Now her we are its a saturday and im in sam bed cuddling and watching tv with him.

Sam: What do want to watch

Mercy: Ooo Bad girls club i need to catch up i havent seen the newest episode

Sam: omg you watch that

Mercy: yes it like a second religion

Sam: Lol Wow Merce Kisses her

Mercy: Kisses back and straddles him

Sam: Groans I love you Mercedes Jones

Mercy: I love you too Sam Evans

Sam: Smiles kisses her neck

Mercy: Mhmm babe stop i need to talk to you about something

Sam: What

Mercy: My parents have been wondering who i have seen for the past 6 months

Sam; And what do you tell them

**Flashback Mom = Mercys mom Debbie Mercy Dad =Luke**

**Debbie: Mercy Come down here**

**Mercy: Coming **

**in the living room**

**Mercy: Yes**

**Luck: Me and your mom would like to talk to you**

**Mercy: About **

**Debbie: Who have you been seeing for the best 6 months i know darn well its not chris because you guys broke up**

**Mercy: ...**

**Luke: Mercy**

**Mercy: You promise you guys wont freak out **

**Debbie: Promise**

**Luke: I cant promise you that **

**Mercy: Ugh fine The guy ive been singing is not my age he is older than me**

**Debbie: How much older**

**Mercy: 7 years **

**Luke: Mercy Tf i raised you better than that 7 years Merce 7 years**

**Debbie: Mercy i dont know what to say i thought i knew you better than that**

**Luke: Have i seen or met him before **

**Mercy: Yes you guys both met him**

**Debbie: Who is it Is it that shane boy at church**

**Mercy: No mom *rolls eyes* Its **

**Luke: What! As your teacher your history teacher**

**Debbie: Well i be damned mercy He is Cute But still the age thing**

**Mercy: Yes dad My teacher Sam evans**

**Luke: Why**

**Mercy: Look i know its the age different but you and dad are a few years apart But look me and Sam love each other very much and yeah its been hard keeping it hush tone but thats nots going to stop us**

**Luke: Love Mercy since when did you know about love**

**Mercy: Since i fell in love with Sam evans If you could tell me and Chris never loved each other**

**Debbie: Mercy Are you sure you love Sam**

**Mercy: Yes mom with my heart**

**Luke: okay merce I trust you But i dont like this age thing But Sam is good men even though he is older than you**

**Mercy: Thank you daddy and Mom im sorry that i did this But Love is love **

**End of flashback **

Sam: Hold up your parents are cool with us dating

Mercy: Yeah i was surprsied too but that send along as you didnt break there little girls heart also keep it a scared until mercy is atleast 21 if we are still together

Sam: Wow

Mercy: i know right but im glad they know

Sam: Me too I love you mercy

Mercy: I love you too sam Forever and always

* * *

4 years Later 21 year old Mercy Performing at her first world tour Concert

Mercy: Hey ! How are you guys doing All tonight ! Good i hope Well since Today I am finally 21 and able to drink ! I would love to sing you guys a Song for my Man I know you guys are saying what Mercy got a man Yes i do we have been together for 4 years ! The song will explain why i kept it a secret until now Hope you guys enjoy the song

**_[Chorus: x2]_  
Age ain't nothing but a number, throwing down ain't nothing but a thang,  
This loving I have for you it'll never change**

_[Verse 1:]_  
Here I am, and there you are, your eyes are calling me to your heart, All you gotta do is knock, and I'll let you in,  
Then we will feel the passion that flows within,  
I don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know,  
I gotta thing for you and I can't let go

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
Take my hand, and come with me,  
And let me show you to ecstasy,  
Boy be brave, don't be afraid,  
Cause tonight we're gonna, go all the way.  
Don't mean to be bold, gotta let you know,  
I gotta thing for you, and I can't let go my...

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Speaking:]_  
"So what's up, Here I am, reach...  
Baby Come here...  
Age ain't nothin' but a number ohhh... ooh  
I don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know,  
Aliyah's got a thing for and I can't let go... ooh my...

_[Chorus: repeat and fade out]_

Fans are crying Saying All thats so beautiful Aww she kept him secret because of their age and etc

Mercy: Well The secret is out Im engaged to be married to Sam evans who is 7 years older than me I love you Sam Evans

Fans: Awwww shes engaged Yay congrats mercy

Mercy: Thank you guys and have a goodnight Love you all :))

**Backstage **

Sam: baby that was great

Mercy: Thank you

Sam: Your welcome so lets say we get out here and celebrate wiggles eyebrows

Mercy: That sounds eventful got thing i dont have any concerts until monday

Sam: yay Baby because you know i puts it down

Mercy: Yeap not to bad for a old guy

Sam: Aye

Mercy: Just kidding baby Lets get out of here

* * *

A year Later 22 year old Mercy got married to Sam Evans 29 on Valentines Day 2 weeks after her honeymoon Mercy found out she was pregnant 9 months later on Nov.6 She gave birth to Samantha Patrice evans. And lived a Happy Life Remember Age aint nothing but a number

* * *

So it didnt come out like i wanted it to but Oh well hope you guys enjoyed P.s sorry for mistakes

Until Next time Love Imaboutthatlife :)


	5. Friend of Mine

One Shot !

Summary: Mercy and Puck where a cute couple But ... read to find out

Song used Friend of Mine

* * *

Mercy & Puck at Mercedes Apartment

Puck: Hey Baby

Mercy: hey

Puck: Whatcha doing

Mercy: Texting sam

Puck: Like always

Mercy: What you know sam is my best friend has been since we were 5

Puck: Yeah i know and now you are 22 so 17 years of being best friends

Mercy: Yeahh why

Puck: Oh nothing

Mercy: Okay

Puck: Hot mama what are we doing tonight

Mercy: Well im singing at Joe's tonight and i was hoping you would come

Puck: Of course baby who is all going to be there

Mercy: Me,you,sam,santana,quinn,tina,mike,jake,kurt,blaine, and Marley

Puck: Okay Well what time should i be there

Mercy: 10:00

Puck: Kay i should get going Tries to kiss her but she mves

Mercy: Sorry cant have swollen lips

Puck: True

Mercy: Bye

Puck: Bye Hot Mama

* * *

Mercy tells sam to come over so they can ride together to Joe's

Sam: Hey Cedes

Mercy: Hey sam

Sam: What happen

Mercy: Huh

Sam: I know you so who pissed you off

Mercy: One Name Puck

Sam: Hold up your no good of a boyfriend

Mercy: Yeah

Sam: What he do

Mercy: lets see he cheated on me

Sam: Wait what

Mercy: Yeah i know

Sam: How you find that out and with who

Mercy: Long story short Puck said he had work and i went to go check up on him But the only thing i found was Him and My so called best friend Santana in a love feast kiss

Sam: Damn Mercy Im sorry

Mercy: Dont Be Because i had time to think about everything and i have been in-denial of the person i should really be with

Sam: And that is

Mercy: You find out tonight

Sam: Yay well lets get this show on the road

Mercy: lets do it

At the club

Sam: Sorry to mention this early but Damn girl you look fine(An: Shes wearing high waisted Pink Shorts with a Pink halter top and Pink Pumps)

Mercy: I know Have to look fly

Sam: Trust me mercy you looking it Puck is in for a treat

Mercy: Yes he is But he wont be tasting it his ass is getting dump

Sam: harsh much

Mercy: Yeah but you like it winks it walks to where everybody is

Sam: groans

Mercy: Hello everybody

Santana: Damn Mercy looking fine

Mercy: I know

Mike: you look sexy

Tina: She really do girl if i wasnt with mike

Mercy: I know you be all up on this But aye Thanks for matching with me Lovin the red on you

Tina: Your welcome cedes

Kurt: Told you this would great on you tonight

Mercy: yeah yeah anyway im going to go get a drink brb

At the bar

Puck: Damn hot Mama is that you

Mercy: Yes it is hey puck

Puck: Hey baby you look fine trys to kiss her but ends up kissing her on the cheek

Mercy: Smiles cant mess up my makeup sorry

Puck: Oh okay anyway lets go to are seats

Mercy: Sure

At their seats everybody talks until Joe gets on stage introduce the singers

Joe: Hello Everybody Hope everybody is having A good time ! Well im going to introduce are first singer My Sexy Ass Friend Mercedes Jones *claps*

**Everybody : wooooooohooooooo Lets go mercy**

**Thats my bestiee**

**My girlfriend**

**Ayeee Go Sexyy**

Mercy: Hey you guys ! Well this Song goes out to My Boyfriend Puck of 4 months and My Best friend Santana Hope you guys enjoy it P.s Listen to the words Hit it

**She was a friend of mine, she left with my man **  
**She lied, cheated, took all I had **  
**She was a friend of mine, she used what she knew **  
**She lied, cheated and left me confused **

**I feel so lost, don't know why this has happened to me **  
**My closest friend, I never would have thought it could be **  
**You were someone, someone I really thought I could trust **  
**But my man you laid and I'm betrayed **

**She was a friend of mine, she left with my man **  
**She lied, cheated, took all I had **  
**She was a friend of mine, she used what she knew **  
**She lied, cheated and left me confused **

**Thicker than blood, wherever there was me, there was you **  
**My all was your all but that wasn't enough for you **  
**You had to see and tried to walk a mile in my shoes **  
**In my head, in my bed, betrayed by my best friend **

**She was a friend of mine, she left with my man **  
**She lied, cheated, took all I had **  
**She was a friend of mine, she used what she knew **  
**She lied, cheated and left me confused **

**Why? Why? Why? Why? **  
**Why? Why? Why? Why? **

**She was a friend of mine, she left with my man **  
**She lied, cheated, took all I had **  
**She was a friend of mine, she used what she knew **  
**She lied, cheated and left me confused **

**She was a friend of mine, she left with my man **  
**She lied, cheated, took all I had **  
**She was a friend of mine, she used what she knew **  
**She lied, cheated and left me confused **

**She was a friend of mine, she left with my man **  
**She lied, cheated, took all I had **  
**She was a friend of mine, she used what she knew **  
**She lied, cheated and left me confused**

Mercy: Thank you and walks of the stage

**Everybody just looks shock Especially Puck and Santana**

Puck: Mercy wait grabs her arm as she is leaving

Mercy: Dont touch Me !

Puck: Mercy Look

Mercy: No you Look Noah Dont you ever call or contact me again ! Damn Sam was right your nothing But a Man whore

Santana: Mercy Im sorry

Mercy: No Dont Because if you were truly sorry you would of come to me and told me you had feelings for Puck ! A true best friend doesnt mess with Others people boyfriend behind their back and to Think I trusted you ! Noah and Santana Hope you guys have a happy life together dont ever contact me

Puck: Hold Up ! You call me a cheater how about you and evans ! You guys are always together and I mean always arent you a cheater too

Mercy: Hell No ! I wasnt caught Making out with Sam at my Job was i ! Okay than and Just Because i realized i have been in love with sam for awhile Doesnt mean Shit you didnt see me going around sneaking off so i can be with Him and Besides Sam is My best friend and Always will be Not like you guys sorry asses

Sam: In love with me ! I love you too Mercedes Amber Jones ! Always did !

Kurt: Aww ! True comes out ! Finally ! You guys admit your feelings towards each other

Mercy: Smiles and motions sam and Kisses him so passionately everybody starts fanning their selfs

Sam: Damn girl

Puck: ugh im out Santana Lets bounce baby

Mercy: Aha I dont think she going to want you sorry ass when she fines out that she not the only girl you been sleeping with behind my back and her back Oops did i just say that well i hope you guys have nice night Bye everybody lets go sam

Santana: Noah you fucking Bitch

* * *

At Sam Place

Mercy: Thats not how i planned to tell you about my feeling to you

Sam: its fine Baby All that matters is we can finally be together

Mercy: True I love you Sam Chord Evans

Sam: I love you too Mercedes Amber Jones

Mercy: Always and

Sam: Forever Kisses Her

Mercy: Mhmm Kisses back your room now

Sam: You sure

Mercy: Yes sam im sure trust me

Sam: OKay good Picks her up and takes her to his room

* * *

A year Later Mercy Singer and Actress was now Walking around with a ring on her Finger Nobody knew who she got married to They didnt even know she had A boyfriend ! 2 months Later Mercy Tweeted that She would Be out the Singing and Acting Business For a Year or two Due to Stomach growiness ! Then she said Congrats to me and my Husband Sam Evans Yes the Country Singer and Also My best friend Peace out Mercy Fans ! xoxoxo

* * *

Review Review Review

The end Aww isnt that cute Lol

Well I hope to see zeejack review on this hehe

Love or Hate next chapter is Halfway finish

Also Bad to the Bone Might not be updated until Im done with Love or Hate Who knows ! Ahh

P.s Making a Tumblr for My stories Should be up after i get out of my laziness

Until Next time Love Imaboutthatlife


	6. I Just Cant Do this

One Shot !

Summary: ... I dont even know Just read it

Song used I just cant do this

* * *

Earilier Today On June 5 2013 Mercedes Found out something that she will never forget She Just keeps asking her self Why ! Why me ?

Later that Day at Mercedes and Sam Apartment

Sam: Hey Baby whats with the wine and papers ?

Mercedes: Oh you know just a little drinking to get me through this

Sam: To get you through what baby Something happen at the studio

Mercedes: No sam its you

Sam: Wait huh what did i do

Mercy: Really Sam really Stop lying to your self and to me i know

Sam: Know what mercy

Mercy: Freakin Sam QUIT PLAYING WITH ME OKAY YOU DIDNT THINK I WOULD FIND OUT ABOUT THE CHEATING AND BABY

Sam: Mercy...

Mercy: No let me finish you wouldnt think i would i found out Why sam Why and of all people my Best friend Gabby You cheated on me with her and you wind up getting her preggo with your baby and dont think ill found out thats my freakin best friend

Sam: Mercy Look it was i one time thing

Mercy: Whatever sam

Sam: Mercy Can i explain

Mercy: Go ahead it isnt going to change anything

Sam: Look I was drunk and lonely when that night happen and she was at the bar with me and yeah

Mercy: So your saying everytime you supposed to be at work working late you were at the bar with your friend

Sam: Me and you were going through a hard time

Mercy: Yeah because you though i was cheating on you with My best guy friend Mike !

Sam: You acted like it you were always with him Damn I still question that time he took you to San Fransico which is eight hours away from here L.a Miss he is taking me for work

Mercy: it true me and Him had to go to work down their I am A record Producer You rememeber and He is my co partner but dont switch this on me atleast i didnt get pregnant by him

Sam: Whatever Mercedes You know Mike has feelings for you

Mercedes: And i friendzoned him But i see friend zoning Gaby didnt work

Sam: I was drunk

Mercy: Sam i Dont care if you were freaking high you could of stopped this from Happening

Sam: But i didnt

Mercy Slaps Him

Mercy: Dont you Ever speak like that to me Ever Sam Im trying to do what ever i can from doing a waiting to exhale moment But you are making it So Damn Hard ! You are the one ruining this Marrige Sam ! We have Been Married For 4 Years 5 Is going to Be next week !

Sam: Really I thought it was longer because you point me through hell

Another Slap

Mercy: Sam i just ugh i cant with you Right now

Sam: Mercy Baby Im sorry i didnt mean it that way its just

Mercy: Just What sam

Sam: That these 4 years have been really long

Mercy: Mhm whatever

Sam: Im serious

Mercy: And i cant believe you Aha

Sam Tries to touch her but she backs up and he keeps doing it until he has her againest a wall then he just stares at her Eye and leans to kiss her and she tenses up and doesnt kiss back

Sam: You know you want to kiss back sees that she has tears in her eyes

Mercy: No Sam moves out of his hold

Sam: Mercy come on

Mercy: No sam Is that all it is to you

Sam: No

Mercy: I just i cant do this !

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Know I love you**_  
_**And I care about you**_  
_**But you keep hurting me and I keep forgiving you**_  
_**I just can't do this**_  
_**Boy I just can't do this**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**You say you love me but we don't make love**_  
_**You say nothings changed yet I pull and you shove**_  
_**I call your phone several times, you don't pick up**_  
_**And I'm not just gon keep on blowing you up**_  
_**(Had enough of this)**_  
_**I'm always pleasing you**_  
_**(Boy did you forget)**_  
_**That I got needs too**_  
_**But I'm so afraid to walk away from you**_  
_**I don't know what you want me to do**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Know I love you**_  
_**And I care about you**_  
_**But you keep hurting me and I keep forgiving you**_  
_**I just can't do this**_  
_**Boy I just can't do this**_  
_**Don't wanna lose you**_  
_**Need you in my life**_  
_**But your not giving back,**_  
_**Why the sacrifice**_  
_**I just can't do this**_  
_**Boy I just can't do this**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**Now I take your cursing**_  
_**Your drinking and even flirting**_  
_**Smile for the camera when I'm really hurting**_  
_**Everyday you make me feel it for certain**_  
_**No matter what I do it just ain't working**_  
_**(I had enough of this)**_  
_**I'm always pleasing you**_  
_**(Boy did you forget)**_  
_**That I got needs too**_  
_**I'm just so afraid to walk away from you**_  
_**I don't wanna hurt you but it's what I must do**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Know I love you**_  
_**And I care about you**_  
_**But you keep hurting me and I keep forgiving you**_  
_**I just can't do this**_  
_**Boy I just can't do this**_  
_**Don't wanna lose you**_  
_**Need you in my life**_  
_**But your not giving back,**_  
_**Why the sacrifice**_  
_**I just can't do this**_  
_**Boy I just can't do this**_

_**[Verse 3:]**_  
_**Say you used to be my sunshine in the midst of the rain**_  
_**And you used to ease my mind when my heart was in pain**_  
_**I was the hand and you were my glove**_  
_**Tell me what did you do with the man that I loved**_  
_**You used to make me feel that I can fly**_  
_**Now all I wanna do is lay down and die**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Know I love you**_  
_**And I care about you**_  
_**But you keep hurting me and I keep forgiving you**_  
_**I just can't do this**_  
_**Boy I just can't do this**_  
_**Don't wanna lose you**_  
_**Need you in my life**_  
_**But your not giving back,**_  
_**Why the sacrifice**_  
_**I just can't do this**_  
_**Boy I just can't do this**_

**_I can't_**  
**_I won't_**  
**_I can't_**  
**_I won't_**  
**_I can't_**  
**_I won't_**  
**_I can't_**  
**_I won't_**

Mercy: Sam Im Done I cant do this anymore not with you Hands Them the Divorce papers

Sam: Mercy Why we can fix this

Mercy: No Sam we cant We cant fix something that has been broken for awhile now I will always love you sam Always but me and you *chokes up*

Sam: Mercy no

Mercy stops by the door with her bags walks up to sam Kisses him on the cheek and says GoodBye see you later Hope you and Gaby have a great life

* * *

One year Later at Court to Put in the documents that Mercedes Evans is changed back to Jones

Sam walks in with His Baby Boy (An: When all this stuff happen gaby was 5months but wasnt really showing so Now its a year later and yeah) Derick who is almost 9months

Mercy Walks in holding mikes Hand

Mercy: Hello Sam

Sam: Hey Mercedes Mike congrats on you guys engagement

Mike: Sup Thank you and this must be Little Derick

Sam: Yep it is

Mercy: Wheres Gaby

Sam: She passed Away 3 months ago due to a virus

Mercy: Aww im sorry for your lost

Sam: Thank you

Mike: Now can we get this over with

Mercy; Yes lets do it

* * *

During that Whole year Sam finally Admitted to his problems and got some Help. And he helped Gaby Through Her pregnancy Then they finally got to gather And Sam helped Gaby with the baby when she got sick And Few Months later died because of A virus that she caught in Hawaii.

Mercy During that Whole year found out that she had kinda sorta had feelings for Mike But had to take things slow before she got Married Again. Few Months later She knew Mike was the One and she means the one.

Sam And Mercedes Kinda of talked to each other If needed But They Both forgave and forget what happend to each other

The End :)

* * *

:) Ending didnt go as Plan Because this one shot was getting longer than needed so yeah But I hoped you liked the angst in the Story I just needed Some type of Mikecedes

Review and Enjoy Sorry for mistakes I am only one person

Love Imaboutthatlife


End file.
